minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Story of the Drowned
Tuesday, July 23, 2019 2:38 PM It was a stormy night on a large ship. A crew of twelve was sailing their pirate ship through the churning sea. None were ready to see the disaster about to unfold. Islands were appearing in the distance. Soon enough they would be sleeping in there own wooden beds again. They had found enough loot to fill a chamber. The people of the land were guiding them with torches on where to stop. It seemed the night would be successful. A day of looting a kingdom killing most of the people. Stealing iron ,gold and diamonds. They could hear yelling on the island. It sounded like they were afraid. Crew began yelling at the captain to turn away. Looking around he saw a small red smudge on the side of the of a cannon. He looked in a encyclopedia and found out it came from a colossal squid. He knew what was coming next and started turning to the west. People started screaming from the island. The squid began destroying structures on the island and swallowing people whole. "Man the cannons!" Years of work and none of the crew had ever seen this before. Cannon fire filled the noise of waves and screaming. The squid downed back into the ocean and swam towards the ship. The crew capitulated to the colossal squid. "Ceasefire…" That was the last thing the captain would ever say. The massive squid was approaching the ship faster than it should have. The encyclopedia was not handy to the captain. He wrote a short letter for help and threw it into the ocean. "The Portrola was the ship that they were sailing. The ship was built with the Portrola ll. The ship is completely going underwater as the squid is attacking. Portrola ll and Portrola are sinking fast. 1 hour after it began the ship had sunk to the ocean floor. The crew of 12 were stuck in the ships compartments. All of them were stuck in the captains courters. The 12 members drowned…" Overtime the ship would rot and mold away. The mast fell off the ship and collapsed under the ground, there iron broke into iron nuggets and the ship began falling under gravel. Kelp damaged the ship along with the gravel and sand. Millions of dollars in iron and gold was destroyed by the ocean alone. Iron was turned into iron nuggets while gold was destroyed completely. An explanation was needed for the sinking of the ship. In 1735 a man whos name was unknown tried to find a reason why the squid attacked. It had gone extinct only 16 years after it sank. Or did it really? The man read through the small letter sent to the enemy island. It was realized after reports and the letter was read it was finally known. The squid was not that big at all. The squid was 10 meters long and 5 meters tall. With the tentacles 6 meters long. It could not reach the height of the ship which caused weird reports from the book. The ship could not sink. Long after the reports the island sank under the ocean with all the residents suddenly disappeared. 1,500 people disappeared or died in the ocean and the island sinks under the ocean. It was shocking no one knew how they disappeared. The stories and old drawings are the only things remaining of the citizens. The island did not even have remains. All they know it was about 50 yards away from the ship. In March 2014 history was made. A man named Darwin Castrol was diving in the said island areas. He dug through gravel and found some grassy stone and flooring. Now the island was known to have existed there was a only one thing to find out now. How did the island sink?! In the aftermath of all the boats sinking only the drowned and wrecks remained. About 150 years after the wreck (1815) 173 drowned were living. In 2016 nearly 14,052 drowned were in the ocean. Category:Creepypasta Category:Uropiaaa Category:Fantasy Category:Moderate Length Pastas